halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Treat (Donald Duck)
Trick or Treat is a Halloween-themed theatrical release animated short starring Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey and Louie, produced by and originally released by on October 10, 1952. The film introduced the song "Trick or Treat for Halloween" which was written by Paul J. Smith and performed by . [http://www.disneyshorts.org/years/1952/trickortreat.html Trick or Treat]' at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Synopsis The film opens with the song "Trick or Treat for Halloween", the lyrics of which tell the story's lesson - one must be generous on Halloween or face trouble. One Halloween night, Witch Hazel (no relation) observes Huey, Dewey, and Louie going trick-or-treating. The trio, dressed as a ghost, a devil, and a wizard, go up to the door of their uncle Donald Duck's house under a covered porch and ring the bell. But instead of giving them the traditional candy, Donald deliberately puts firecrackers in their bags, then pulls a string leading to a rigged bucket of water hanging under the porch roof and tips it on the boys, causing the boys to get soaked and wet. Donald laughs, says "So long, Boys!", and the discouraged nephews go and sit on the curb. But Hazel, who was secretly watching the drama unfold, tries to comfort the boys. When she discovers that they believe in "real witches," she decides to help them get their treats from Donald after all. At first Hazel tries to convince Donald herself, but he deliberately pulls her nose, stretching it, then lets it go, and dumps another bucket of water on her, making her also look soaked and wet. Realizing that the job may be harder than she thought, she tells the boys that they will use to her magic for this situation. At another location, the nephews watch Hazel concoct a magic potion in a large cauldron. In a scene paying homage to Shakespeare's '' , Hazel adds ingredients somewhat toned down from the play. ("Eye of needle, tongue of shoe, hand of clock that points at two!") Hazel fills a spray bottle of the potion and returns to Donald's house with the nephews. Hazel sprays a Jack-o'-lantern and three fence posts with the potion and they become an animated chorus of ghosts singing the theme song. A terrified Donald instantly agrees to treat the boys, but when Hazel calls him as a pushover, he realizes he's being tricked and puts everything back. Donald locks his pantry and swallows the key. Hazel then uses the potion on Donald's feet, and commands them to "kick out that key." But when the key is kicked out, Donald throws it under the pantry door. Hazel then becomes mad and sprays Donald's feet, ordering them to "smash that door down" with Donald. After several attempts, Hazel tells Donald to "take a longer start, ABOUT A MILE OR TWO!" and Donald literally runs far before charging at lightning speed and crashes, finally breaking down the pantry door and is left unconscious on the floor. In the end, Huey, Dewey, and Louie collect their treats and Hazel departs. A final shot shows the enchanted Jack-o'lantern suddenly pop onto the screen saying "Boo!" to the viewers Adaptations A print adaptation by was published simultaneously in the Donald Duck comic book. Barks was given a storyboard of the film by Ralph Wright while production of the film was still in progress. Barks was asked to create a 32-page comic adaptation, yet Barks didn't believe he had enough material. In the end he wound up making a lot of his own material, even creating new characters such as Smorgie the Bad. When the final product was sent to the publisher, Barks' segment with Smorgie was rejected, and the story was cut to 27 pages. To fill out the rest of the comic book, Barks created an additional story called "Hobblin' Gobblins." The original story was later restored with the publication of the .Trick or Treat With Donald Duck at Mouse Planet also produced an audio adaptation that was narrated by who also voices Witch Hazel. This version was 12 minutes long and also included a song and story from the Disneyland attraction.Adaptation on Disneyland Records Releases *1952 – Original theatrical release *1957 – Disneyland, episode #3.15: "All About Magic" (TV) *c. 1965 – Super 8 release *1972 – , episode #1.4: "Spooks and Magic" (TV) *1983 – A Disney Halloween (TV special) *1990 – "Cartoon Classics: Halloween Haunts" (VHS) *1992 – The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.34: "Donald's Nephews" (TV) *2000 – , Gold Classics Collection (VHS and DVD) *2000 – The Black Cauldron, Gold Classics Collection (VHS and DVD) *2002 – Mickey's House of Villains (VHS and DVD) *2008 – "Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume Four" (DVD) *2010 – The Black Cauldron: 25th Anniversary Edition (DVD) References See also * "Donald's Halloween Scare" Category:Disney Category:Theatrical releases Category:Shorts Category:1952 releases Category:Cartoons